In an age of information, people may exchange data over communication sessions that may traverse various networks. Those participating in the communication session may wish to keep the data confidential as to the general public, while also exchanging data with the parties participating in the communication session. Traditional data security architectures suffer from vulnerabilities that may compromise the confidence of the data as it traverses networks such as the Internet.